


Brunch

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assisted Suicide, Breakfast, Canon Disabled Character, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Questions, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was smiling, cutting up an apple when Claire shifted in the bedroom to pull on something before she shuffled out. “Morning.”“Yeah, it's morning alright,” Claire grumbled with a yawn as she settled onto the stool across from him. She grumbled before chuckling, “How is this my life?” Matt snickered as he shifted his fingers away from the blade as he cut the seeds out and set a slice in the dish, “How, how old even are you? I mean, this isn't like... You're a kid, Mike!”“Matthew-”“Huh?”“Matthew, my name... is Matt. And, um, would you believe I hit 24 a few months ago?”“What? Seriously?!”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Claire Temple
Series: Devil's Due [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Brunch

Matt was smiling, cutting up an apple when Claire shifted in the bedroom to pull on something before she shuffled out. “Morning.”

“Yeah, it's morning alright,” Claire grumbled with a yawn as she settled onto the stool across from him. She grumbled before chuckling, “How is this my life?” Matt snickered as he shifted his fingers away from the blade as he cut the seeds out and set a slice in the dish, “How, how old even are you? I mean, this isn't like... You're a kid, Mike!”

“Matthew-”

“Huh?”

“Matthew, my name... is Matt. And, um, would you believe I hit 24 a few months ago?”

“What? Seriously?!” Matt just smiled and nodded, “Holy shit, no... I mean, there's no way. You, you look younger than Santino and he's barely 17!”

Matt just shrugged, “It's, part of... everything.”

“So, it's, part of the whole, Deals thing?”

“Yeah, I stay young if I make Deals.”

“Shit, how long have you been doing this?”

“Since I was 10,” Matt shrugged as he passed off the bowl of cut fruits.

“10? Jesus Christ, Matt, 10 years old? You were 10 years old when... Shit, I'm, I'm thinking like a human, I guess. You, you're not human, are you?”

“No, not exactly. Um, technically I'm a Crossroads Demon, a Deal maker. I, uh, Demons were once human. They're the ones that were, converted, for lack of a better term. I was born human, I was raised as a human, I lost my sight when I was human... But, then I made a Deal, with a Devil. A, a Fallen Angel I guess is what you'd call them. One that's been around since the Beginning, and Fell during the Rebellion I guess.”

“You, oh my God, Matt. You were 10! How, ugh...”

Matt shrugged, “Deals don't follow the laws of consent and are Binding regardless of age. I, got extremely lucky, actually.”

“How, how the fuck did you get 'lucky'?”

“The one I made the Deal with... all he wanted was Out. Not my life, not my soul, he just wanted Out. And, Devils and Demons, don't exactly get a retirement plan. He, essentially I assisted in a suicide... I, didn't even know about that part until my mind could finally make sense of it all.”

“What, happened to you? I mean, how did you just- What Deal was worth all this?”

“My dad, my dad was killed... He was the only thing I had in the world. I just couldn't, I was desperate. I just, wanted him alive and happy and- I honestly didn't know what it would take, to pull off something like that. I got off lucky.”

“Matt, you're a literal Demon, how the fuck is that lucky?!”

“I've, heard Offers, similar to mine... Similar to yours. You Offered me Anything to keep you alive, Claire. I, felt that- Hunger, for a Deal, and I felt that Greed... Anything I named, you would have paid up, regardless of the cost. Did you know people can survive without a soul? I, honestly, never thought about it until then, well after everything settled down and the Deal was fulfilled. You, honestly, I don't think you would even realize it was gone, I mean, most people might chalk personality differences to trauma after something like that...”

Claire seemed to tense up, “You, you can tell though, can't you?”

Matt nodded, “I can tell a lot of things...”

“How, how does that even work? I mean, you're blind, you're eyes- they might not work, but you can See- A whole lot more than anyone with their eyes can.”

Matt shrugged, “I, don't have a Before to give you a reference. I'm not sure if, how I see is how all Demons see or if it's just how it decided to get around my lost sight, but I'm pretty sure a blind Demon wouldn't be all that useful. I think the Devil I made the deal with was blind too, at least he talked about it like he would talk about a blind human. I just, the world isn't like what it was before my Deal. And it's not the same as when I had my sight. It's just... Hellfire, and desire...” Matt shook his head, “It's getting late, I need to get ready for work. Your, uh, clothes should be done by now. I don't hear the drier at least.”

“Work?”

“Gotta pay the bills somehow. And, believe it or not, I don't take money for Deals.”

“Why not? I mean, yeah some of them I guess, but- Never?”

Matt shook his head as he headed to the drier to check on the clothes, “Nope. I mean, it's not like I could really take credit for services rendered, after all.”

“Yeah, I guess so-” Claire was amused when she saw the kid come out of the bedroom pulling on a tie, “So, what do you do?”

“Um, I'm a lawyer,” Matt shrugged and grinned at the slight crack of laughter, “Well, it pays the bills... sometimes at least.”

“A lawyer, really? Well, I guess there's no shortage of Deals with that job.”

“Nope, definitely not. Um, your clothes need about ten more minutes and they should be fully dry, I uh, really do need to head out. My, uh, business partner is going to probably be worried if I don't meet him on the walk in.”

“Business partner?”

“Yep, I've got my own law firm and everything.”

Claire snickered, “I just, I can't see you standing in front of a judge, I'm sorry...”

“I'm told it's amusing, especially when we win the case,” Matt shrugged as he grabbed his bag, “Um, make sure you lock up, alright? You've got my number if you have any more problems.”

“Yeah, I've, got your number,” Claire was smiling as he grabbed his keys and cane before he left. “Lawyer... Fuck, this kid is a lawyer, and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen... and he's not even a kid. Fate is a Bitch.”


End file.
